Alien: Legacy
by Wolves Infinity
Summary: The Leviathan, the biggest spacecraft to date, is on its way home when a military vessel calls for help. Now the crew of the mighty ship find themselves in a struggle to survive against a new breed of Aliens


Disclaimer  
>I don't own Alien<p>

* * *

><p>The Leviathan, the biggest military spacecraft up to date, was slowly moving through the cosmos. The craft acted as a medical bay and moving armory it also had enough weapons to start and finish a small war. There were over seven hundred people on board going from armed personnel to engineers and doctors. Scientists were also among the seven hundred…<p>

The Leviathan was on its was back to Earth. Its ten-year journey had come to an end.

The radar peeped.  
>"Captain. We are picking up a small ship heading this way"<br>"Hostile?"  
>"We don't know Captain. We are trying to establish communication Captain"<br>Captain James Williams sighed. This wasn't the way he wanted to start his morning. He reached into his right pocket and pulled out a pack of cigarettes. He took out one cigarette, placed it between his lips and reached for his matches.  
>"Anything?"<br>"Not yet Captain"  
>He lit his cigarette and took a deep breath<br>"Try again"  
>James was a fifty-year-old ragged man, with brown hair and dead brown eyes. The man was build like a brick wall and he was able to keep up with anyone half his age.<br>"Contact turret 17. Let them get an aim on the ship"  
>"Yes Captain"<p>

He walked out of his room, down the large corridors. He went up the stairs and turned right, stopping before a large metal door. On the door was a red 17. He took out his ID card and swiped it through the scanner. The door cracked, massive gears outside the door turned. The door slowly opened  
>"Someone really needs to explain to me why these damn doors take so long to open"<br>"The doors are heavy" came from the other side  
>"Really?"<br>"No…its fun to see how you get angry over something so pointless"  
>"Screw you. These doors are going to be the death of someone someday"<br>The doors were now fully opened.  
>"You sure took your time Ty"<br>"Oh I'm sorry. You see there are these doors…"  
>"Shut up and get to the turret"<br>He walked over to worn out leather seat and sat down. The seat turned 180 degrees. Ty now looked out a large thick window. The massive barrel of the cannon lay out before him. The cannon's control, a joystick, was on his right.  
>"Turret 17 is live"<p>

"You seem to have perfect timing"  
>"Why do you say that?"<br>"We should reach Earth before your baby is born"  
>The sonar was switched off<br>"The last child to be born on this ship. It didn't go as perfect as it should have gone"  
>"What happened?"<br>The young doctor took a deep breath  
>"Jill?"<br>"Nothing serious happened" Jill said, "It was just really traumatic"  
>Jill helped Ann sit up on the small bed<br>"When was the last child born?"  
>"Four years ago"<br>"Traumatic you say"  
>"Very"<br>The pregnant engineer got of the bed  
>"Maybe you should take it easy until we reach Earth"<br>"I don't have a choice, do I?"  
>"No you don't"<br>Just then a loud bang sounded through the infirmary. Both women looked at the door  
>"Wonder what that could be"<br>"Really Jill. That's the most arrogant cannon on the craft"  
>"Seventeen?"<br>"Seventeen"

"That is the only warning your going to get" James said over the radio  
>The static stopped five minutes ago and all they could hear was some shrieks and yelling<br>"Tell Ty to lock on to the ship"  
>"Yes Captain"<br>The Captain was about to give the order when "Hello?"  
>"This is Captain James Williams of the Class A Leviathan"<br>"Please help!" the man over the radio sounded scared "Help us"  
>"What is wrong?"<br>"Something on our ship. We found something…something…we need help"  
>The radio went dead<br>"Captain?"  
>"Fire at the ship" James said, "We can't risk anything getting on the ship"<br>"Captain. Come now"  
>James mumbled something under his breath.<br>The overseer of the ship, Darren Walker, walked into the control center.  
>"We need to help them captain"<br>"…Yes sir"

The landing bay was as quiet as always. Chris walked over to the other crewmembers  
>"Hello lazy motherfu-"<br>The bell went off. Everyone jumped up  
>"What now?"<br>"Something is going to land" Ben, officer is charge of the landing bay said over the intercom "Get ready"  
>The crew all stood back. The massive steel doors opened.<br>Thanks to a man nobody really knows about, the landing bay has its own gravity field and air supply. The crew had to wear suits for oxygen because when the doors opened the oxygen tanks closed.  
>A big craft moved into the landing bay. The doors closed again and oxygen was released.<br>"Doesn't this ship look military?"  
>"No Dave it looks like one of those ice cream vans"<br>"Hey! Everyone shut up"  
>"I'm just saying"<br>"Shut up Dave"

"Thank you Captain" Darren said  
>The overseer left the room. James groaned<br>"What kind of craft just landed?"  
>"A military craft Captain"<br>"Shit" James took out another cigarette "Contact the landing bay and have them inspect the ship"  
>"Yes Captain"<p>

Ty walked into the infirmary  
>"Hey Ann"<br>"Ty"  
>The engineer left the infirmary. Ty walked up to Jill.<br>"Hey Jill"  
>She looked up at him "Ty"<br>"Nice day to be floating in space, no?"  
>"Are you okay?"<br>"Fine. Trying to keep everything professional"  
>"Shut up and give me a kiss"<br>He smiled and kissed her.  
>"Hello"<br>The two pulled apart  
>"Yes?"<br>Ty coughed and looked away  
>"Sorry to bother but Ty do you know anything about the ship that just landed"<br>Ty turned to the soldier standing in the door way  
>"Not really" Ty said, "All I know is that it's military"<br>"Thanks"  
>The soldier left and the two were alone again<br>"A ship landed?"  
>"Yeah" Ty said, "Captain said Darren allowed some military ship to land. Apparently there was something onboard"<br>"You think its safe"  
>"No" Ty said, "I'm going to the landing bay now. I'll tell you what I find"<br>Ty walked to the door  
>"Be careful"<br>"Will do"

"Anything?"  
>Chris turned around<br>"Nothing captain. Darren doesn't want us near it"  
>James smiled at this<br>"That's Officer to you"  
>"Whatever"<br>Chris walked of  
>"Aren't you going to do something about the disrespect they showed me"<br>"No sir" Darren frowned and walked off towards the craft "Idiot"  
>Just then Ty walked into the landing bay<br>"Captain" They saluted  
>"Anything?"<br>"Officer Darren doesn't want anyone near it"  
>"Oh great" Ty sighed "Now there is really something wrong"<br>"With our luck Ty" James took another cigarette "Were all going to die"


End file.
